Before Seed of Nightmares
by Kora-Magna
Summary: What happened with Loki before "Seed of Nightmares". One-shot.


**_This story was created thanks the inspiration of the film "Thor: The Dark World". Film's great! I recommended!_**

* * *

It was introduced into the courtroom. On the neck he had a collar with a chain. Like a dog. His hands and legs were chained in heavy shackles. He could walk, but it caused him difficulty. He looked terrible. Hair in pods, lots of bruises and clothes in tatters. They might even give him some decent clothes.

Then he saw among the columns Frigga. She was pale and had more wrinkles, but it has not included her beauty. On her face were stains of tears. Her lips were trembling.

- Hello, Mother - God of Mischief smiled charmingly.

- Loki, please, do not make it worse - asked quietly Frigga.

- Silence - snapped Odin tapping his spear in the floor - Loki Laufeyson, you realize the actions that you have made?

- Yes - in Loki's eyes flashed blue spark that worried Frigg - I wanted to be a good god for the people. Just like you.

- Killing the innocent ones not get in anyone's eyes, Loki - Odin slowly began to lose patience - you have blood on your hands.

- How I love those our chat - brunet chuckled - Although not. As for the blood on my hands, that is, its less than on yours. You have to answer for all species of sentient beings! Did you say something words: Dark...?

- Quiet! - Odin roared and on the mouth of liar appeared metal gag. Astonished Loki's eyes widened.

- Odin! - Frigga hissed a warning, but he ignored his spouse.

- Loki Laufeyson, sentence you to eternal imprisonment. But you know my good heart, monster - on the sound of these words Loki shuddered - You will spend this time near Frigga's chambers. Thanks to her you're still alive.

Heavy hands of guards grabbed arms of Loki and take him off from the Hall as a sack of potatoes. Loki closed his eyes and agreed on a decree of fate.

* * *

_A few months later..._  
Queen of Asgard should be strong. Should. But the wounded, battered Loki was not a pleasant view and Frigga could not master the maternal instinct. She wanted to hug him, protect him against the brutality of the guards, but he looked at her with so rage that she moved back. Something has changed. And the worst part for Frigga was that she could not understand what. After closing the cell, Loki withdrew into himself, ate little and mostly drawn. Frigga saw his drawings. They were mostly desert landscapes and still life. And only six portraits. Portrayed looked like robots, the work of humans, but Frigga saw in their eyes intelligence, and on their faces- excitement. Who were they? Where Loki met them? The Queen wished she could talk to his son as then before he had gone mad.

* * *

The cell was placed close to the royal chambers. It had big windows which glass were covered with a special network of runs that push Mischief, if he tried to escape through the window. On the marble floor lay a beautiful, patterned carpets. On one of them embroidered with flowers and birds, sat Loki. He was wearing black leather pants and a green tunic with gold embroidery on the sleeves and collar. Long black hair flowed gently on the shoulder. He closed his eyes and sat in a position that people called "lotus flower". He thought. He thought about escaping. He knew it was hard, but he already had the outline of the plan.

- Son? - In the room appeared Frigga. She was worried - Have you read the books that I sent? - Pointed to a heap of thick books on the shelves and desk.

- I'm afraid reading will not sweeten my waiting for death - said God of mischief.

- I wanted you to feel comfortable - Frigga looked into the eyes of Loki. It was still in them this alarming, blue glow.

- I suspect that I would soon be in the dungeons. Odin's probably not feel too comfortable with the monster behind the wall.

- Loki! - Queen of Asgard felt anger at an adopted child - even if Odin had lost faith in you, me and Thor still believe that you can change.

- For how long? - Loki stood up and grabbed his mother's hand. The entire silhouette of the woman began to blur. It was just a hologram.

- I shall always believe it - she said quietly Frigga by mouth of hologram. Then the illusion completely disappeared.

* * *

In Three O'Clock in the afternoon came the guard carrying a tray of food. Poultry meat and a bit of lettuce with tomatoes. Delights. When Loki ate all and drank water, gave the tray and utensils. Suddenly the guard saw no cutlery. He turned and then fork stuck deep in his throat.

Loki sped at breakneck speed. He held the knife in his hand. Each guard who tried to catch him ended with his throat cut or deep wound in the abdomen. It was enough to find a secret passage behind one of the tapestries on the wall and freedom guaranteed.

And then, of course, collided with his beloved, older, stupid brother.

- Hey, Thor - Loki sighed. Fuck, now in any way will not get away with.

* * *

Odin was screaming for a long time. Something about ingratitude, broken, motherly heart and similar nonsense. But Loki said that it was a mistake ostentatious showing of boredom. Odin was so mad that without any fuss, ordered put mischief into the dungeon. The guards have done very hastily ordered. In dungeons, Loki pushed to the cold floor and been flogged in the corridor. When they finished they threw him into a cell. Loki crawled into a corner and there curled up like a squirrel in a hole for the winter. For the next two weeks, the guards mistreated him and neither mother nor Thor I-terribly-love-you-and-I-want-you-help-brother Odinson not visited him.

And then, Loki met Pitch Black and got himself into deeper trouble.


End file.
